


I'm Bitchin, Great Hair

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheerleaders, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Hook-Up, football players - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Cheerleader Caroline Forbes was trying very hard to avoid he ex at a football game. Luckily, the rival team's quarterback, Klaus Mikaelson, is plenty interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bitchin, Great Hair

**i'm bitchin, great hair**

**(Prompt from my-light-into-the-darkness: "Klaus as a high school student participating in a sports tournament in another school than his own and Caroline as a cheerleader of the team of his opponents." Title from _Bring It On_. Rated T.)**

Caroline's smile was beginning to hurt.

The last place on the planet she wanted to be on was where she was right now. Friday night, an away game the next town over, cheering for the football team. The football team that happened to be captained by the guy who'd dumped her three days ago. In public. At school. Who even did that?

She's trying really hard not to think about the bus ride home. Maybe she could fake falling asleep? Or start her European History paper. Or else just sit next to Kat and have her verbally eviscerate anyone who came too close.

Not that Caroline was pissed about the break up, per se. Good riddance to selfish-in-sexual-areas douchebags. But he'd been sending her pitying looks all night and she was sick of it. She didn't need the pity of an asshole who had broken up with her because she didn't have enough time for  _his_  'needs.' Which apparently included watching him play video games with his friends and helping with his Chemistry homework on demand. It had taken every ounce of finely honed Miss Mystic poise Caroline had not to laugh in Tyler's face.

She was busy, okay? Prom wasn't going to plan itself. If the sloppy toe touches the squad was doing tonight were any indication, the regional cheer trophy wasn't going magically appear in her hands either. Extracurricular activities were important, because not everyone had a rich dad ready to foot their college tuition.

Besides,  _she_  had all sorts of needs that she'd been taking care of on the regular without his assistance, and really, what was the point of a boyfriend who rarely reciprocated orgasms? She should have followed Kat's advice and dumped him the first time he'd rolled off of her, leaving her on the brink, and put his pants back on. It was just rude, in Caroline's opinion.

Expressions of sympathy about the breakup from the girls on the team had been squashed easily enough. Her friends knew her real thoughts about the matter and the rest were mildly to moderately terrified of her. Just how Caroline liked it.

Half-time was called and Caroline forced herself to tune everything out and focus on the other team AKA the competition. She can admit privately, however grudgingly, that they're pretty good. She's known the other cheer captain, Rebekah Mikaelson, since kinder ballet and the girl's got moves. She's also a huge bitch, but people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, right?

The crowd hollers raucously when they're done and Caroline refuses to let that bother her, home field advantage being what it is. She puts her hands on her hips, turns the smile up a notch, ignoring the ache in her cheeks, and leads her squad out on to the field.

She's out in front, so she glances back at Katherine and Elena both of whom have strict instructions to make note of anything that needs to be worked on. She gets an eye roll from Kat and a nod from Elena but she knows they'll both come through.

She claps her hands and starts the first cheer, loving the eyes of the crowd on her. It's her favorite part of performing, always has been, even when she was just a little kid and ballet recitals were more enthusiasm than skill, and she'd just been inexpertly twirling in a pink tutu to a captive audience of parents.

She refuses to look at her team's bench, lest she catch any eye's she doesn't want to see, and have her buzz ruined. Caroline finds herself glancing towards the other team, to the other team's quarterback in particular.

He's watching them, watching her, if Caroline's not mistaken, raptly.

She averts her gaze, tries not to smile. Because she's known Klaus Mikaelson for just as long as she's known Rebekah. Their mom had often ended up dragging one or more of Rebekah's siblings to be reluctant spectators at their dance classes. Kol, Rebekah's twin and a year younger than Caroline, had always required copious amounts of sugar based bribes to be coaxed into sitting still for the duration of the lesson. Klaus, a year older than Caroline had always been willing to sit quietly with a pad of paper and a pack of colored pencils.

He's grown up nicely, that's for sure. She sneaks another peek at him, notes the flush of exertion high on his cheeks, his dark blonde curls tousled and damp.

He's wearing football pads, of course. But Caroline knows what's under them is pretty impressive, since she'd had all of him pressed up against her last summer at The Falls.

But this was so not the time to get lost in  _that_  particular memory.

She finishes the cheer on autopilot, ignores the questioning look Kat shoots her as they run off the field. She excuses herself to run to the water fountain, grabs a couple of the girl's bottles that need to be refilled.

They all fall from her grasp when a hand grabs her arm and pulls her into a doorway. Caroline's fight response kicks in, and she's just about to start throwing some elbows, taking a deep inhale in preparation to scream bloody murder, when the body that had accosted her moves away and a light flicks on.

She's momentarily relieved to see that it's just Klaus, and then she's annoyed, "Seriously? You scared the shit out of me. You're lucky this uniform doesn't have pockets or you'd be washing pepper spray out of your eyes right now."

Klaus eyes drop, taking in her bare midriff and the length of her legs. His tongue peeks out to run along his full lower lip and the corner of his mouth tilts up, "I would say that uniform is perfect, just as it is."

"Perv," Caroline grumbles, crossing her arms.

"I was sorry to hear about your recent break up, Caroline," Klaus looks down, but she's not fooled by fake sympathy.

"Oh really?" Caroline scoffs, and doesn't try to temper her disbelief.

"Okay fine, love. I was not sorry at all. I've always thought you could do quite a lot better."

"And you're the better I could be doing, I'm guessing?"

Klaus grins at her, amused, "While I wouldn't have phrased it quite so crudely, yes. That was what I was getting at."

Caroline considers him for a moment. Klaus has his hands clasped behind his back, and the slight shifting back and forth he's doing is the only hint he's giving off that he might be nervous. He's watching her expectantly, almost hopefully, "Why?"

Klaus blinks, like her question surprised him, "I fancy you. I thought I'd made that quite obvious."

"We got to second base against a tree when we were a little drunk, Klaus."

Klaus' eyes gleam and darken as he steps closer, "Oh, I remember that quite vividly. And the only reason I was drunk at all was because I was convinced that a little liquid courage would allow me to finally ask you out. I just overdid it. And then the scary Gilbert twin dragged you away before I could get your number. The next time I saw you were at the movies with Tyler draped all over you."

He seems sincere and Caroline figures, what the hell? She remembers his approach last summer. How they'd talked and laughed and edged closer together. How he'd taken her hand and drawn pictures on her palm with a calloused fingertip until her whole arm had tingled. She'd made the first move, tugging him closer by his shirt and whispering, 'Kiss me.' Klaus had done so eagerly, and expertly. She'd striped his shirt, run her hands all over him. Her bra had been discarded soon after and he had her shirt rucked up past her breasts by the time Kat had found them.

Kat had just been being a good friend but Caroline had been less than pleased at the interruption. In her dreams that night, and several nights after things had gone differently. Klaus had gotten her more worked up with his mouth on her nipple than a certain terrible ex-boyfriend could usually manage with his hand down her pants. Caroline figured she owed it to herself to figure out what else he could do for her. An evil thought occurs to her, "How would you like to give me a ride home tonight?"

"I would be delighted, love. Though should I be worried you're using me to make your ex jealous?"

Caroline notes the hint of vulnerability. Can't help but feel a little pleased by how genuine his affection seems to be, "No, not at all. I promise I wouldn't do that."

"Well, alright then. Would you like to stop and get something to eat?"

"Yes," Caroline replies. Then she steps into him and brushes her mouth over his, takes a tiny nip of his bottom lip. Klaus' hands fall to her hips, fingers tightening as she deepens the contact between their mouths, and he pulls her closer. They kiss briefly, just a teasing hint of tongue, before Caroline pulls back. "I'll see you after the game."


End file.
